1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved patient support table and, more particularly, to an improved connector system for the support table. The table is divided into two sections where one section is exchangeable with other sections of different designs. This adds versatility to enhance treatment and imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patient support tables are used in the medical field in radiation therapy and CT scanning and for other medical procedures. The uses and concerns regarding patient support tables are explained in the above mentioned parent patent application and are incorporated here by this reference.
The exchangeable feature of these tables require that the exchangeable or movable table sections be easily and repeatedly connected to a table section that is relatively fixed and is also explained in the parent application. The pair of connector latch mechanisms disclosed in the parent application has proven to be somewhat cumbersome and operators at times forget to latch both sides of the table. Thus, there developed a desire to improve the connector system. This has been done and is described here.